Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, relate to an operating method of a nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is fabricated using semiconductors, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored contents at power-off. The volatile memory devices include static RAMs (SRAMs), dynamic RAMs (DRAMs), synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs), and the like. The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even when power is lost. The nonvolatile memory devices include read only memories (ROMs), programmable ROMs (PROMs), electrically programmable ROMs (EPROMs), electrically erasable and programmable ROMs (EEPROMs), flash memory devices, phase-change RAMs (PRAMs), magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), resistive RAMs (RRAMs), ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs), and the like. The flash memory devices include NOR types and NAND types.
Semiconductor memory devices with a three-dimensional array structure provide an increased degree of integration.